Sons of Infamy
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: When they were young, Jack Sparrow's twin sons made an agreement. Love was a weakness that wouldn't come with the pirates life they wanted. Now the youngest, John, has found a noble woman whose beauty and pure soul captured his heart. She teaches him that love isn't weakness, and she learns what life can be like when one is free. OCxOC; JackXOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mission of the upmost importance. There had been careful planning, taking into account every variable or situation that could happen and having multiple plan b's for when they needed them. The target: getting cookies out of the galley before dinner time. The obstacles included the cook, Gibbs if he was poking around, and their parents. Their father wouldn't care as much as their mother, but both would take the treat away from them and then make them do some form of chore before dinner started instead of letting them play. They had made it to the galley without being caught, so there was really one obstacle in the way. John looked at his twin brother as both of them were peering around the corner into their target. John and Jacob Sparrow were the crew's youngest members and also the ones to get into the most trouble. At five years old, they were already prone to mischief. Sometimes the crew would join them, and other times they would get into trouble and do chores around the ship. They weren't major, but their parents kept them busy so they wouldn't have a chance to get into trouble again that day. So it was essential that the dynamic duo not get caught today. "Alright, the plan is solid." Jacob said. Jacob Sparrow was more like his father than anyone else. He had dark eyes and dark hair, and the smirk that hid dad always gave their mum. He was the rambunctious out them both, with more of a smart mouth when it came to their parents and also he was the one making up the schemes that they ended up pulling. He was his father's son.

John, however, was more like his mother. He is soft spoken, and more intellectual. He made the plans; he followed his brother and then made sure Jacob was blamed more than him. He was a sneaky little devil, with his father's dark eyes but his mother's auburn curls. John slowly nodded, tilting his head a moment and looking at the cook. He was rather busy peeling potatoes, cursing something as the ship lulled and some fell into the floor. The youngest was quick to move, walking into the galley at a have five year old pace. "Hi!" He chanted, coming over and starting to pick some potatoes up. Jacob lingered behind, waiting for the cook's attention to be indefinitely captured as his brother worked his charm. "I can help!" The cook laughed a hardy laugh, looking down as John offered up some of the potatoes that fell onto the floor. The man was rather large, having a distinctive gut and his face covered in what looked like the same dirt that covered his shirt. He was a dirty man, but then again they were pirates so it wasn't that large of a deal.

"Hello Johnny my boy! Are you here to help? Good for you boy! Come bring those over to me." The plan was going perfectly. John was moving the chef away from the pantry and keeping him busy while Jacob stealthily snuck in. But the youngest, after a while of not hearing his brother's signal of having gotten the prize, turned and looked at the doorway. He wasn't looking, so John actually thought he might have just run off with the cookies and left him there. That actually angered the five year old rather much. But he remained calm, turning and looking upwards at the cook.

"Excuse me…I need to go." He never gave a reason as he turned and scampered out of the kitchen at high tail speeds. Then there he saw the real reason his brother never gave him the signal. They had been caught. There, standing there looking down at Jacob was their mother and father. Jack and Odessa were none the less pleased. Well, Jack was. But he pretended not to be in order of keeping in good standards with his wife. John remembered once coming onto the deck after a nightmare and finding his father sleeping on a makeshift cot. He was too young to remember the reason, but all he knew was that his father was in trouble and out there more than once when he upset their mother. "Mommy…" John said, pouting his lower lip. He was such a mother's boy. Both the twins were, but as the youngest John was more of one that his older brother. Odessa raised her eyebrow slowly, looking at him as she placed her hands on her hip. Jack's hand was on her lower back, rubbing softly as they just looked at him. John was in trouble. He knew he was.

"John….you and Jacob know better than to try and steal food from the galley. I know you both went there for sweets." Of course she knew. Their mother knew everything there was to know about them both. John never knew how she did it, and when he asked she always told him it was a mother thing. Jack actually laughed, giving his son a wink which perked him right up. "You know better!" She exclaimed.

Jack scoffed a moment, shaking his head so his dreads were sway back and forth a moment. "Come on now luv, they were only having a little fun." He said, defending his boys. Odessa turned, looking up at him as her eyebrows furrowed together. That apparently wasn't what she wanted to hear. The boys moved back a little, still watching their parents as they were face to face. They never left when their parents got into a disagreement. To them it was all the much entertaining to watch them argue with each other because some of the expressions they used were rather funny to the twins.

"Seriously Jack? They can't get snacks before dinner. And you are not helping with that discipline so they are going to keep doing it because you are encouraging them!" She said, poking a finger into his chest. Jack was laughing, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her flush against him. He was giving her the charming smile, but their mother wasn't wavering a bit as she then said, "I am not joking around Jack." He chuckled, keeping her tight in his arms as he leaned in a bit to her. Both twins made loud noises, turning and pretending to gag as their father pulled her up into a heart slamming kiss that made her instantly stop being mad. She clutched to his shirt, giggling into the kiss as both the boys would cover their eyes. Their parents ended the kiss, turning and looking at them. Odessa was shaking her head as their dad laughed rather loudly.

"You boys are not going to find that gross when you get older." He said, kissing along her neck. Odessa was trying not to laugh, but it still showed in her face as she batted her husband away and called him something that John couldn't exactly make out. Jacob was quick to shake his head, and John soon followed him.

"We are never going to fall in love! We are going to sail the seas!" Jacob chanted. John nodded, smiling broadly at his parents. That is all the twins wanted to do. They wanted to live a pirate's life and be free to travel wherever they pleased without being tied down. Adventure was all John ever wanted. Odessa chuckled a little, smiling down at her two boys.

"One day…" She said, coming over and kneeling down before them. She took one of their hands in hers, smiling as she pulled her two boys into a hug. John hugged his mother, smiling. She would be the only woman he would ever allow himself to love. "One day you both are going to fall in love, and it is going to be a beautiful thing. You will understand one day." She kissed both their cheeks, before standing and leaving arm and arm with their father. John watched, and beside him Jacob was quick to rub the kiss off his cheek. He was a big boy now. He didn't need the kisses. John just stood there, not listening to the ramblings of his brother. He wouldn't ever want to love. It was the opposite of being free. He wanted to travel, go on adventures and discover lost places and treasure along the sea. Love was just a weakness he was never going to allow happen. Even at five years old, he made that vow with his brother. Love. That wasn't going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of those days that being a pirate was all worth the trouble. The sun made the water sparkles like a million of diamonds across the horizon, while the light breeze swept across the deck of the _Pearl's Revenge_. John looked up, feeling the breeze on his face sooth him like the touch of a woman. Not like he knew in detail about that. In his 22 year life span, he only had two sexual experiences with woman and each time he was very intoxicated. In that state of intoxication, he woke up in his room not to remember a thing that happened. But, according to others he was an amazing lover when drunk. The young pirate chuckled and leaned back, watching the clouds roll by. This was a lazy day for them. Nothing but the ocean as far as the eye could see and fair winds that kept the ship gliding at a steady speed. The captain found himself sitting in the crow's nest, feet propped up and hat tucked down over his handsome eyes. He was on the brink of sleep when someone called his name. "Captain Sparrow!" Jonathan groaned and slowly inched his hat up on his brow, looking down onto the deck. A man chuckled, waving for the captain to come down. John stood, stretching out his arms over his head before grabbing a rope and swinging down to join the man on the deck below him. Jacob Sparrow chuckled as his twin landed with a thump in front of him. "Now brother, don't tell me you were in the crow's nest and didn't see the ship ahead."John turned, shaking his head and rubbing his temple. He knew what Jacob was thinking. Time to pillage and take names. They were already famous for who their parents were; however, they wanted to make a name for themselves.

"Let me guess." She said, raising an eyebrow at his blue eyed twin. "You want to have some fun?" The man nodded and John gave in. It was always hard to say no to that look. Hell, he had that same look and used it to his advantage more than once. "Alright then, let's go." John smirked and strode up to the helm while Jacob grinned madly. There was nothing his twin preferred then to pillage and plunder anything that happened to get in his way. Grasping the wood of the steering, John let the adrenaline rushed through him as Jacob began baring out orders.

"Alright ye scurvy dogs! All hands on deck!" His laughter was contagious as John's grip tightened on the wheel. John couldn't help but chuckle. Jacob Davy Sparrow was his fraternal twin; he chose to wear his hair in thick dark dreaded braids like their father but had their mother's bright blue eyes. Jonathan, however, had shorter but very shaggy blond hair with dark eyes. They were the best of both their mother and the father's good looks. They were also different in personality. Jacob was much more outgoing impulsive one of the duo, while John was a strong and silent type. He knows how to fight, run a ship and woo women when the occasion called for it. He just wasn't as forward as Jacob was. "Man the gang planks! Get those bloody canons loaded!" Jacob called out. The ship came closer and closer into their line of sight. Jonathan's heart began to race and his knuckled turned white from his vice grip. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins. It always did right before a raid. Jacob clung to his sword and waited for the _Pearl's Revenge_ to pull up alongside the merchant ship. Both men were silent, as every around the scurried to do their jobs and get to their post. John took this moment t absorb it all. The feeling was like a high to him as the ship got closer. The fight, the adrenaline was addicting to them. It was in their blood. John turned the ship expertly, leaving so little space between the two hulls as he handed the wheel over to a mate. There was no way in hell he was going to let Jacob have all the fun. The pirates yelled, moving with great skill and agility in boarding the ship. Poor bastards didn't know what hit them. John ran to the edge of the helm, grabbing the rope that hung there and swung to the edge of the merchant whip. His sword was already at the read the instant his feet touched the wooden deck. The merchant sailor were going crazy, grabbing their arms and going into battle. But to be honest, they were no match. Jacob made sure that the men were trained and worked daily to keep them in shape. Jonathan helped with technique when his brother asked. The man at the wheel pulled out a sword, blocking the path between the pirate and a young woman. John didn't even look at her, but instead focused on his opponent. He was a large burly man, held his sword right handed and seemed to favor his right leg more than being on balance. John's assumption was that the old geezer injured his leg in a battle some time ago. The man also wasted no time. He lunged forward, yelling as his sword swiped at the younger man's head. John ducked, clashing blades and aiming a well deserved punch to the back of his left knee. The man fell, staggering to the edge as he howled. John was swift, plunging his sword into the man's back and shoving his bleeding carcass down to Davey Jones's locker. He chuckled, knowing his grandfather was probably close y to collect the dead souls as sailors.

Who are you?" a voice asked. John turned slowly, eyes meeting with the maiden his latest victim was blocking. It was a moment, when all the chaos around them seemed to slow to a stop in his mind. Their eyes locked, and John felt a rush through his entire core. She looked around his age, dressed in traveling finery; blue with silver trim and diamonds in her ears and on her fingers. Her hair was chocolate brown with streak of lighter caramel, all pulled back in a tight French braid. Jonathan stood, looking down on her. She was about three inches shorter than her, with all the delicate and sweet curves a woman should have.

"Captain Jonathan Sparrow." He said, a smirk plaguing his roguish good looks. She slowly raised her eyebrow, her honey golden eyes clearly less than amused as she glared at him. Ah, if only there wasn't such a harsh hate in the lovely eyes. "And yer name is, miss?" HE asked. Both he and Jacob were raised to be gentlemen. Even if they were pirates, their parents taught them better. She frowned, her brow creasing as the sounds of the ships take over just loomed around them.

"Go to hell." She growled. John, for the first time, didn't have the time to react before her foot connected with his groin. Severe pain shot through him as she bent over gasping for breath. Damn, that hurt so much. John breathed while his stomach started twisting and he felt like he was going to throw up. However, he quickly gained his composure as her foot came towards his head. Jonathan caught it, slowly standing and held her steady with a firm grip. She looked slightly surprised. Her eyes filling with fright as they widened to look up at her. John smirked as he said,

"That wasn't very ladylike at all." He growled. The pain still pulsed through him as he thrust her foot down and took her arm. His fingers gripped the sweet satin of her flesh as she struggled and hit him. The words 'son of a bitch' and 'bastard' kept escaping her lips as she struggled to get away. He pulled her tight against him, their bodies bumping as he looked down at her. "Not lady like at all." The two stared at each other, one in hate and the other amused, until a voice interrupted them.

"John come on! Malcom rigged the ship." Jacob's voice was urgent as the ship began to leave. John nodded, and grasped the woman by the waist. She protested loudly, kicking and screaming as he flung her over her shoulder. Normally he would have been a lot gentler, but after the nail to the groin he was less than complimenting to her lady needs. Jacob was laughing as John swung him and his captive across to the _Pearl's Revenge_ .She had kicked him in the stomach in process of the rope swing, bringing back the pain from his loins to a new height. When they landed, he dropped her onto the deck and started to pace. It was slightly helping with the pain. "John, what happened?" the man asked, watching his brother pace.

Jonathan sighed, turning to look at Malcolm and Adam. "Place her in my room. Give her some food." The two nodded, carrying out their task as John moved to the mast. He slid down it, grasping at her loins and let out a defeating groan. "She nailed me in the balls." He said, closing his eyes. Jacob and some of his other friends were laughing as the newer crew member cringed. It was painful, but faded after about 10 minutes. "How as the hall?" Jacob got his mischievous grin and said,

"We hit the jackpot. There was enough to feed us and get us sorty wenches for months." John chuckled at his brother, who always was sure that he could get his share of wenches. Hell, as long as he didn't bring them on the ship and let them wander around nude and drunk again. That last incident was a nightmare. Horny bastard. He then laughed, hearing the woman's shout from his cabin."She is a little spit fire, isn't' she?" Jacob mused. John scoffed, slowly standing and running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Did you collect trunks from her room?" He asked. Marcus nodded, going ad bringing the chest to his captains. Jacob grinned, grabbing an crowbar and slamming it into the edge of the chest. With one might heave, the chest broke open and sent the hinges scattering along the floor. Inside were fine gowns and jewels, along with other little trinkets and knick knacks of a noble woman. Jonathan reached in and touched the red gown sitting on the top. He could imagine her in it. Her alabaster skin, sweet to touch and gaze upon would be a perfect contrast with the blood red of the dress and would blend so well with her hair. John gulped; trying t push the image out of his head as Jacob reached down and touched the material to. "It is silk." Something them caught the pirate's attention. A cream envelope was nestled against the silk and satin fabrics, with a blue lion wax seal that held it together. John broke the seal, pulling out the letter within, which was scrawled in such beautiful manuscript. "Dear Lord Winchester," it began. John read the letter aloud so the crew would quiet leaning over his shoulder. He hated that."I am dismayed to inform you that since the death of my husband, General Smith has been more than determined to get his greedy hands on my lands and fortune. Since my heath has been ailing, I fear that he will be able to take it through a forced marriage to my daughter. Place Charles, I send her to you with hope that you will protect her. Make her your ward, and when the time comes I insist that there be a marriage between her and your son. I know you and my husband discussed his once not long before his death. Thank you Charles, take care of Emilee. She is such a bright and caring young woman. Sincerely, Lady Mary Norfolk." There was an awkward silence as the tone of the letter seemed to linger.

"Well well, we have the daughter of a Lord here among us." Jacob half laughed, leaning back against the pole of the center mast. Some of the men laughed as John stood there with the letter still tight in his grip. He and Jacob exchanged glances. They knew what the others were thinking. She would fetch a handsome ransom from Lord Winchester. The silenced faded as Jacob said, "Caring… HA! Way to fight and curse for a caring woman." John shook his head, chuckling lightly as Jacob then barked. "Back to work you scurvy dogs! Man the sails! Adams, swab the deck." There was laughter and a groan of objection from the youngest member of the crew. Everyone bustled to do their jobs, eager to please the captains. John stood next to his brother, the wind whipping against them as the ship gained speed.

"Tortuga?" John asked.

"Tortuga."


End file.
